


Shrine

by HurricanesWriting



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, i guess, i would say this is pwp but the porn is so secondary that i dont think i can, physical affection without plot, yeah that works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricanesWriting/pseuds/HurricanesWriting
Summary: Wolf can't fathom how Genichiro makes desecration feel so holy.
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Shrine

Only the familiar smell of sweat gave him away.

Wolf was too silent for anything else. Genichiro turned to see him standing at the top of the steps of the shrine, looking well and truly bedraggled. It was late, moonlight filtered through the openings in the shrine, reflecting eerily off Wolf’s pupils as he blinked at him. He approached then, steps betraying an exhaustion he would never reveal to anyone else. He would have hidden it around Genichiro as well, not so long ago.

The shinobi all but collapsed beside where Genichiro sat cross legged. His eyes were shut and his brow pinched. Genichiro’s eyes roved over his form, taking him in. He seemed uninjured, at least, which pleased him.

“How did everything go?” He inquired softly. It was still the loudest sound he’d heard in several hours.

Wolf met his gaze for a moment before turning to look out over the valley. “It was more demanding than I anticipated. I found a fair few soldiers down there, but I discovered that they’d started setting traps. Also, new damage to some of the structures made navigating the Sunken Valley even more difficult...even for me.” Wolf flexed the fingers of the Shinobi Prosthetic.

He hardly had to wonder how Wolf had discovered the traps. “I’m glad to see you returned in one piece.”

They were still in the process of clearing away the vestiges of the Interior Ministry. The days still dragged out longer than Genichiro felt they had any right to before he ever got any rest.

Wolf hummed and rubbed wearily at his eyes. “Yes. It’ll need to be addressed further, but for now, it’s enough.” He glanced around the empty space then back at Genichiro, affording him the same scrutiny Genichiro had given him earlier. “Is everything alright?”

His gaze was probing but not intrusive.

Genichiro did not typically come to the Great Serpent Shrine to pray. He  _ did _ do that, but only rarely, only when truly disquieted. No, he used the shrine as an escape, a place where no one would disturb him for anything less than dire circumstances. It had served him well for many years as a refuge from suffocating nobles, exhausting responsibilities, and overwhelming expectations.

Wolf had learned as much and was clearly wondering what had driven him here tonight.

Genichiro sighed and rolled his head to one shoulder then the other. “Just more of the same. Negotiations with the remaining Senpou monks took yet another turn for the worse and Jinsuke spent all morning furiously pinning it all on me, as if it wasn’t his idea to give the bastards a chance to explain themselves in the first place.” He scowled and rubbed his temples.

“I tried to spend the afternoon helping the rebuilding efforts, but Haruna pulled me away at every opportunity to harass me about finding more marriage prospects. I swear, the next time I have to hear about the importance of a ‘well bred bride’, I’m never giving her the time of day again, elder or not.”

Genichiro lowered his hands and looked to Wolf. A grin formed the moment he caught sight of the now familiar grimace Wolf adopted whenever the idea of his marriage was mentioned. He couldn’t help but snort; he found it incredibly amusing, the only good thing to come of that ongoing disaster.

Eyes flashing, Wolf fixed that scowl on him with a huff. Genichiro had teased him plenty over that expression before. With visible effort, he schooled his features into something more neutral. “It’s been a long day,” he commented.

Smirk fading, Genichiro grunted his agreement. “That it has.”

Wolf shuffled closer, closing the gap between them and leaning against his side. Genichiro hummed his contentment deep in his chest, leaning into Wolf in turn.

The tension of the day bled away. He took comfort in his presence as he always did now. He felt at ease around Wolf, knowing he didn’t expect perfection, wouldn’t ask the world of him. He rested his head on the shinobi’s, relishing in the warmth along his side.

They lingered like that, only the moon and stars to bear witness.

Genichiro wrapped his arm around him, rubbing circles into Wolf’s back. Wolf shifted receptively, turning somewhat to kiss the base of his neck. Even as Genichiro tilted his head back instinctively, he peered down at the smaller man beside him. His eyes traced the edges of his scarf, the folds of his clothes. He watched the contours of his prosthetic as it came around to rest on his thigh. He saw his legs resting on the floor, pressing his weight into Genichiro even as Genichiro pressed into him.

It entranced him.

He wanted  _ more. _

He lifted a hand to cup the back of Wolf’s head, fingers seeking out the hair tie there. Wolf twitched then hummed as he fumbled with it, eager to see his hair spill loose. When he finally freed it, he ruffled through it until it laid naturally, despite the kink it kept from being tied up so often.

He pulled back far enough to get a proper look at him. His unbound hair framed his face so very beautifully. The moonlight played within the strands, lining dark locks with silver. He gazed up at him in such a way that he couldn’t breathe.

Genichiro was helpless to resist.

Leaning in, he kissed Wolf deeply, deeply. Somehow, he suddenly felt like he was starving, filled with hunger only Wolf could sate. His hand lowered to the back of Wolf’s neck, settling so perfectly it felt like it was meant to be there. He tilted and turned his head, exploring every angle, having him in every way he could. Wolf shifted to face him properly, back to the valley. His hands clutched Genichiro’s arms.

Pulling back enough to look again, he took in the sheen of Wolf’s lips, his half lidded eyes. He watched his hair stir in the breeze and suddenly he couldn’t stand that he couldn’t see where the ends brushed against his neck. Grasping the end of his scarf, Genichiro began to unwind it from him as Wolf leaned his head back and moaned softly.

Genichiro moaned himself when he cast it aside, studying the exposed lines of Wolf’s throat.

Wolf arched back to give him room as he nudged his head down to kiss at his neck. He sucked tenderly at his pulse point, hand exploring the graceful curve of his spine. Wolf’s breaths and sighs filled Genichiro’s mind, sending pleasure to his core.

The pleasure of pleasing. Genichiro was drunk on it.

More ravenous than ever, he slid his arms beneath Wolf’s hips and lifted him up in his grasp. He gasped in shock, hands flashing to Genichiro’s shoulders as his weight fell into his torso and arms. Wolf looked down at him with wide eyes as he hiked him up higher, just beyond a kneel so his neck was at eye level. Moaning quietly against the skin, he mouthed ardently there. Wolf echoed his sounds far louder now.

He fixed a tight grip in the back of the less formal yukata Genichiro had donned after satisfying his responsibilities of the day. Wolf tugged the fabric off one shoulder and refixed his grasp at the center of his back, seemingly to steady himself. A thrill ran through him at the sign of his effect on him.

Effortlessly handling Wolf’s slight form, Genichiro shifted his weight into one arm. With the other, he grasped at his haori, staring to pull it from him. He groped blindly for the knots of the gear hindering him, kissing the shinobi all the while. He cast Kusabimaru aside without a second thought as he unspooled fabric from his figure. Finally, the haori slid away, revealing the armor beneath.

Genichiro couldn’t wait to see it all gone.

Without pause, he started searching for more knots, seeking out new openings. He tilted his head up, breathing sensuously over the underside of Wolf’s jaw. “Genichiro-!” he uttered breathlessly. He traced his tongue over his skin and he whined.

“This is-” Wolf tried weakly. Genichiro looked up at him. The way his hair hung over his eyes, the way the moonlight haloed him from behind, did nothing but stoke the fire burning through him.

“-We’re in a  _ shrine.” _

“This is worship.”

Wolf got one more look at Genichiro’s eyes, his blown wide pupils, before he returned to his neck. He moaned deeply at the sensations and at the weight of his declaration. The feeling of him fervently marking his skin made his breath hitch, his lashes flutter. He fell limp in Genichiro’s grasp, helpless to do anything but surrender to his reverent touch.

Genichiro pulled at his armor with a single minded intensity that left Wolf reeling. This was far from the first time they had fallen into each other, but it had never felt quite like this. Coming together in dark rooms after long days had become a continuous habit, both too compelling and too soothing for Wolf to let go of.

He took comfort in this man who saw him and treated him as an equal. He was not like those who only saw a threadbare shinobi, who looked at him as little more than a dog. But neither was Genichiro his master, necessitating his best behavior whenever present. Somehow, even after their initial conflict, their eventual connection felt inevitable.

It felt right.

But it hadn’t felt like  _ this. _

Genichiro finally loosened the rest of his chest armor and wasted no time sliding his hands underneath. Wolf twitched and whined at the feeling of those calloused fingers roaming over his back, still not quite used to such intimate touch after going so many years without it.

And yet, he couldn’t deny how good it felt. The temptation to let Genichiro take him apart piece by piece was too great to ignore.

And the general rose to the occasion beautifully.

Keeping Wolf carefully balanced in his grasp, Genichiro moved him back far enough to fully remove his armor. Wolf shuddered, though it was not entirely because of the cool air now reaching him. Genichiro pulled him back in and started to shuffle with something with his free arm. Wolf twisted around to see him spreading out his discarded haori. Before he could question it, Genichiro adjusted his grasp, setting one hand on the small of his back and the other between his shoulder blades.

He laid Wolf out on his haori almost  _ adoringly. _

Genichiro quickly removed the remaining gear on his arm to leave his upper half bare. Wolf’s head rolled back and he gazed unseeing at the ceiling as Genichiro caressed the limb, brushing his lips tenderly over the inside of his wrist. Their fingers entwined as Genichiro let his scars guide him slowly up to his shoulder.

His shoulder to his collarbone, his collarbone to his sternum, his sternum to his heart where he laid his head for a moment; Genichiro made Wolf's body feel like trails only he could navigate, runes only he could divine.

He shifted up eventually, straddling him now, to take in the expanse of Wolf's skin.

He stared at Wolf's scars as if they wove a tapestry, a beautiful, compelling scene across his flesh. He traced over them with his fingertips, blackened by his own history of struggle. Genichiro took the greatest care with the scars he had caused himself. Gentle kisses found a home on each and every one.

He came, then, to Wolf’s left arm. He studied first the intricate mechanisms of the prosthetic, the scratches in the well worn bone, the loaded spring of the shurikens he currently had installed, the twine that ran from his wrist to his knuckles. He thumbed over the place where metal met flesh. The stump where his arm once was had now healed over into a neat and familiar scar.

And now Genichiro cared for the place where he had once sought to destroy him.

Wolf did not hold it against him; he had left his own savage marks on the man.

They were cut from the same cloth and so he knew they would both rather move forward in the present than lock their jaws in the past.

Wolf closed his eyes and focused instead on the marks he left now. Bruises and bite marks, fingerprints and nail tracks; he accepted them all eagerly. He gasped and groaned under his affections. When he arched up off the floor, Genichiro slid one hand to his back to support him. Wolf sighed fondly, smiling softly despite himself.

Genichiro released a rumbling hum as he kissed over his ribs. “Despite all my efforts,” he surprised Wolf by saying, “you still look like you haven’t eaten in a month.”

His smile widened somewhat as he peered down at him. “I’m much better than I was before, trust me.”

“You do realise that’s more concerning than anything else, right?” Genichiro informed him, but his tone was mild. Even directly after their conflict over Kuro, while tensions still ran dangerously high, Genichiro had made sure meals were sent to him whenever the shinobi was in Ashina castle. When Wolf confronted him over it, much further down the line, he told him that he had (correctly) assumed that if Wolf didn’t have food sitting right in front of him, he simply wouldn’t eat.

He also said that he found it his duty to care for all the peoples of Ashina and ensure their protection. As long as there was food to be had, he wouldn’t see anyone in his castle go hungry, even a former enemy.

Wolf would be lying if he said that conversation didn’t help catalyze whatever they’d become.

He couldn’t remember the last time anyone beside Kuro had made an effort to make him feel at ease.

At home.

When he reached Wolf’s waist, he stopped, moving off of him to reach his legs instead. He removed his sandals then quickly stripped off his shin guards. Genichiro pulled down his hakama slower, revealing his skin inch by inch. His eyes looked hungry as they roved over his legs.

He adjusted to kneel at his feet.

Both hands lowered to cup the back of his right calf reverently, lifting it gingerly from the ground. Genichiro leaned down to run the line of his jaw over the inside of his leg. At the feeling of his warm breath flowing over his flesh, he arched and cried Genichiro’s name.

Wolf’s leg jerked when fingers brushed over the inside of his knee. “Sorry,” Genichiro murmured, adjusting around the oversensitive spot. His lips reached his thigh, nipping heated marks there, making Wolf squirm. He didn’t linger between his legs, instead trailing his way back down the left, giving it the same attention.

There was a stillness when Genichiro paused, forehead pressed against his shin, eyes closed, breathing quietly. Wolf watched him. “Genichiro,” he rasped. He looked up this time, expectant. Wolf stared back; he hadn’t intended to say anything else, but Genichiro’s gaze pinned him as surely as his body did.

_ “...More.” _

Genichiro’s eyes flashed dangerously. Beautifully.

Coming to nuzzle at the side of his hip, he finally slid down his fundoshi, leaving him naked. Wolf’s cock strained with arousal but Genichiro paid it no mind. Wolf couldn’t bring himself to care in the moment. Instead, Genichiro brushed his lips over the sharp jut of his hips. Wolf gazed down to see the expanse of his hands dwarfing his waist, the length of his hair veiling his eyes, only to toss his head back again when he sucked deeply at the join of his hip and thigh. His flesh hand flashed down and found purchase in Genichiro’s hair, which earned him low groan in return.

He wanted Genichiro so badly he could barely wrap his head around it.

Encouraged, Genichiro didn’t stop there, sucking lewd marks all across his hips and thighs. One arm stretched past his head, hand exploring Wolf’s abdomen. Fingers ran from the base of his sternum, over his navel and down through the trail of hair leading to his groin. The rhythms he played out on Wolf’s skin were equal parts chaotic and harmonious, wreaking havoc on Wolf’s senses.

When Genichiro finally grasped his cock, he jerked his hips so harshly it dislodged Genichiro’s devoted hold. He paused then, eyeing Wolf’s breathless, debauched form. Longing flared in his eyes when their gaze met. “Wolf,” he sighed, lips curling so very alluringly around his name.

Wolf reached up and wrapped the fingers of his prosthetic around his bicep.

Genichiro answered immediately, suddenly sweeping him up again. He pulled him into his lap, fronts pressed together. Wolf tugged him even closer, joining every inch possible. He reflexively wrapped his legs around Genichiro’s waist, feeling the muscles of his lower back through his yukata.

Blood pounded in his ears as he looked over Genichiro’s features. Sweat gleamed on his neck, hair rolled over his exposed shoulder, moonlight highlighted his cheekbones. Then Genichiro kissed him, right on the lips, and Wolf couldn’t think of anything else.

Nothing but Genichiro, filling all of his senses.

Their tongues tangled fervidly. They muffled eager sounds against each other. Wolf reached his hands up to the back of his neck and tangled his fingers at his nape, thumbs framing his jaw. He felt Genichiro smile slightly into their kiss and something warm flared in Wolf’s chest.

Something warm underlying all this heat.

Wolf rutted shamelessly against Genichiro’s stomach, thrumming with pleasure. One of the archer’s hands found its home on the underside of Wolf’s upper thigh and the other finally groped between them to grip his cock. It twitched in his hand. Wolf groaned loudly.

Nudging down his foreskin, Genichiro ran his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock. Wolf broke their kiss, sparing a glance to Genichiro’s swollen lips before resting his forehead on his shoulder and focusing on his ministrations. He felt him shudder as his warm breaths fanned over his neck. He began to stroke his cock slowly.

He twisted his wrist on each upstroke; Wolf eagerly ground forward to meet his motions. The pace he set was slow but steady, allowing him to feel the full length of every pass. Wolf squirmed in satisfied pleasure, too drawn out to want anything faster.

He felt Genichiro’s neck twist, then suddenly he was nibbling at his earlobe, making his breath hitch even more.

Their bodies rolled together in tandem, an intimate transformation of the way they once dueled. The tang of sweat and the sound of moaning had replaced the scent of ozone and the crash of swords. They were two men raised for blood and war and Wolf still didn’t understand how the pair of them had found something else together. He didn’t understand how they had stumbled into this intimacy when all they knew was death.

He welcomed it all the same.

Genichiro’s spine arched, curving around Wolf even from his place in his lap. His shoulders hunched over Wolf’s own, heated skin pressing down.

Wolf had always been diminutive and Genichiro was so, so large. He enveloped him. And yet, Genichiro’s grasp never made him feel  _ small. _ Genichiro, even as he surrounded him, made him feel adored. Hallowed.

Even now, as he whispered Wolf’s name in his ear, he sounded enamored.

Wolf shuddered and came with a cry.

Nothing if not devoted, Genichiro tended to him through his orgasm, gently dragging out the aftershocks with subtle motions until Wolf tapped his arm to tell him to stop. He regarded Wolf’s release on his hand for a moment before licking it up without a flinch, more efficient than erotic.

He looked over Genchiro, still fully dressed, if very disheveled. He felt half hard beneath Wolf’s hips.

“Do you want...?”

Genichiro hummed, sounding earnestly thoughtful. He blinked slowly at the shinobi. “No. I think I’d rather go to bed.”

He nodded and set his head at his collar bone. He heard Genichiro’s heart beating steadily in his chest. They remained peacefully like that for several minutes, content to cool down in the night air.

In time, Wolf murmured, “Bed  _ does _ sound good.” Genichiro hummed and uncurled his arm from Wolf’s waist. He shifted to get off of Genichiro’s lap and put his hand in his haori, which he’d forgotten about. He stared at it with a groan of irritation.

“I have to put  _ all _ this back on just to go back.” He fixed Genichiro with a glare. The smile he got in return was nothing but fond.

“I’ll help you with it.”

Wolf stood and pulled on his fundoshi and shitagi first, before any of the armor. Genichiro picked up his hakama so Wolf grabbed his chest armor instead. Genichiro knelt at his side. While twisting around to get it to settle over his back, Wolf raised one leg when prompted, then felt hands flash out to steady him when he swayed dangerously.

Wolf righted himself and started tying knots carelessly. Once Genichiro had slid his hakama up one leg and then the other, he reached for his shin guards. “Just fasten it quickly,” Wolf informed him. “I’ll just take it all off again once we get back.” He looked up in acknowledgement and started to tie only every other knot.

He spared the time to kiss the top of his knee, however.

Soon enough, Wolf swept up his haori and Kusabimaru, all that was left to complete him.

Those and Genichiro, who readjusted his own out of place yukata as he rose to his full height, so much taller than Wolf. He stared up at him.

Then Wolf braced his prosthetic against his broad shoulder and stood on tip toes to reach the top of his hair, where he fixed a lock of hair that was parted in the entirely wrong direction. As he came back down, Genichiro gripped his fingers and kissed his knuckles quickly; he had learned the shinobi’s ways of affection well enough to recognize the delicate gesture for what it was.

Wolf loved him for that.

For that and everything else. Even though he could only bring himself to say so with actions, not words.

Genichiro didn’t seem to mind.

He loved him for that too.

“To bed, then,” Genichiro stated, and they both left the Great Serpent Shrine far more at ease than when they’d entered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is indulgent nonsense, but hopefully the rest of you enjoyed it too! Adoring physical intimacy is my lifeblood u.u Let me know what you thought!!
> 
> Also my knowledge of traditional Japanese clothing is pretty piecemeal so I did my best. Please feel free to correct me if something's not right!


End file.
